Rewind
by Lady Kathryne
Summary: One night changed everything. She left and swore she'd never come back. A phone call changed that and 15 years later, she was yet again facing down demons. This time they were in the form a someone she never thought she'd see again.
1. 00

**Disclaimer**:  
>All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…<p>

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

Prologue

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

_ ***Four months earlier***_

Bella sighed and opened the large while envelope her dad had placed beside her. Said envelope, complete with an acceptance- should she so choose it- letter haled from Florida State University. Written in black and white across the page were instructions on what to bring, what to send in reply and what she would find in the packet sent with the letter. She need only confirm that she was still interested in attending in the fall.

"It's from Florida State… I got in."

"That's great news! I'm sure your mom will be pleased too. Tallahassee is only a two hour drive."

Charlie eyed her cautiously. Florida State had been one of her first choices. She'd been working extremely hard to bring her grades back up, as well as working on several extra credit assignments and volunteering at the hospital and police department. She'd told him it looked good on the resume and he didn't argue it in the slightest. But now, it almost seemed like she'd changed her mind. He watched her sigh and check her phone again.

"Bells, is something on your mind?" I thought you'd be more excited. You look like you don't want to go at all." He said gently.

She smiled weakly. "It's been a week. I just wanted to tell Jake before I chose anything. But he still won't talk to me. I mean… after… um… after our date… we said… we said we loved each other."

Charlie guessed what else had probably happened but, Charlie being Charlie, he didn't attack her for it. "I see. Well, kiddo, I talked to Billy at the station earlier. I asked him about Jake and he said he's still pretty sick. He'll get better then you two can talk. I will say, though, that if you really want this- and you've worked hard for it- don't let it slip away. Jake will understand if you accept without talking to him. You need to do this for you."

Bella was shocked. Charlie never talked that much. She smiled and gripped his hand. She'd been hoping to get accepted to Florida State- the sun would do her some good. She'd worked hard to bring her grades up to their acceptance standards. She'd even done what the guidance councilor had said and volunteered at both the hospital and station with her dad. It had finally paid off. Her dad was right.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to let them know I'll be there in the fall."

Charlie sighed. "I'll miss you around here. I'm glad you're going though. It'll do you some good to get away for a little while."

"I'll come back to visit. Nothing would keep me away again." She promised.

"Well now, that's… we'll figure out the details later. Finish your homework and head on up to bed. It's getting late."

Bella smiled at his dismissal and watched him walk into the living room to listen to the news as he filled out his paperwork. Emotions were running high and that always sent him into hiding. She looked at the calendar on the wall and sighed. Four months: Just four months left with her friends. Just four months left before she left the state. Just four months left with Jacob.

With a start, she realized her phone was ringing. The smile she wore fell some when she saw Angela's name across the screen. She answered anyways as she answered a few of her easier math problems. She politely declined the invitation to a group movie outing and told her that she had homework to finish. Her friends were feeling better and wanted to make up for ditching her and Mike, but she wasn't going unless she could invite Jacob along. Since he was still sick, she'd wait.

Fifteen minutes later saw Bella finishing her history paper. She called Jacob's phone one more time and frowned sadly when it went to his voice mail. Her spirits were sinking to an all time low as she packed her books into her book bag making sure she had all her homework right in the front. She made her way up the stairs after telling Charlie goodnight and made herself ready for bed. She didn't feel two pairs of eyes watching her from the tree line in her back yard- or if she did, she thought nothing of it. She didn't hear the whine when she left yet another voice-mail for Jacob to ignore and erase. Instead, she slid herself under her covers and killed the light.

_ Her dreams were of his warm hands gliding smoothly over her pale skin as her clothes were shed and dropped to the floor of his garage. She could still fell his lips on her neck, moving in a trail up to her lips. The taste of his tongue was sweet torture as she recalled how he teased her mercilessly. He'd brought her to life and pushed her over the edge of bliss in that garage too many times to count. _

_ She remembered the feel of his tanned skin and muscled body as he hovered over her. The look of awe, wonder and pure elation in his eyes as he stole her virginity on the couch. He'd wanted to take her into his room, but she told him she wanted it to be there. She'd come back to life slowly but surely on that couch- with his sweet words, gentle touch and enough patience to impress a saint with. It was only fitting in her mind that she give him herself in that same spot._

_ She gave him her heart there too. It was something he'd never be able to give back. _

_ She'd heard him whisper to her in his native tongue- something Billy had drilled into his head from the tender age of five. What little of it she'd been taught had flooded back to the forefront of her mind and made her heart swell with nothing but love for him. He promised to love her to his last breath. He told her he'd be her rock, her safe place. He promised he'd never leave her._

Bella gasped as her orgasm washed over her. She'd gotten herself off in her sleep. How it was possible, she had no idea.. She'd only been a 'proper woman' for a little over a week. She scoffed. Proper woman indeed. If only times were as simple as they were in the stories she read and clung to. Now days, things were just complicated and hard. She pulled the picture frame that rested on her nightstand into her arms. Last year had been so easy before her ex. She and Jake had been closer than they were now. She stared at the smiling faces looking back at her, wondering just how things had gone so wrong.

"I love you Jake. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I've always loved you. I just needed the time to see it."

The rational part of her brain told her he was sick. But, given it was her heart talking and not her head, he was telling her in his own way, that he didn't want to see her again. Even a sick person would answer a text or two, wouldn't they?

Outside of the house, two wolves sat and listened as another teardrop hit the glass of the picture frame. Embry sighed and nudged his friends side. _'Come on Jake. You'll see her again in no time. I have a feeling she'll be hard to get rid of.'_

_'Yeah.. Sure. Tell that to the slave driver that is our alpha. I just need an hour to talk to her. To let her know I'm ok. I can even answer my phone! And yet… Paul- the resident hot head gets to fuck every piece of tail within a two mile radius?! How the fuck is that right?'_

Embry barked out a laugh. _'You're language skills grew while I was away, I see. Listen, I know you're pissed. I was too. But, Sam does have a point. The wolf reacts to anger. All it takes is her talking about the leech and you'll get pissed. See… you're already frothing at the mouth.. Just… give it time. It gets easier.'_

Sam sighed and watched through their eyes as they made their way back to Jacob's house. He'd been phased them and had heard what was said. _'I'm sorry, Jacob, this is for the best. You can't be around her until you can control the wolf.'_

Jacob only growled. _'Go fuck yourself, Sam. Even Paul said I have control. You just don't want Bella to look like Emily. Well guess what… she won't! She'll come here. I know she will… she'll try to see me. And then I'll be able to see her again. I love that girl too much to stay away for good. Nothing short of an alpha order can stop it either.'_

Embry cringed. Sam's anger was almost as potent as Jacob's at the moment. None of them noticed when Paul and Jared entered into their shared head space. Sam growled at Jacob to stop moving just before he reached his back yard. He wanted to make sure Jacob heard and understood him.

_'Fine, pup. You want to play hard ball? We'll play hard ball. You will have NO contact with Isabella Swan, PERIOD. If you see her, you will tell her she's not to come around here again. Tell her you don't want to see her again. Am. I. CLEAR?!'_ Sam growled.

The wolves were stunned. Sam rarely gave alpha orders. He hated them. He hated the power that went with it. This happened to be a prime reason. The last thing any of them heard from Jacob was a defiant, _'go fuck yourself, all mighty alpha_' before he was gone. Embry was quick to follow.

'_Did I do the right thing?'_

Paul snorted. _'I don't like her, but you know what happened between them. We all do. She's going to feel used after he tells her what you told him to say. None of us are ever going to see her again.'_

Jared chose to stay quiet. He still couldn't believe the anger had gotten the better of Sam. None of them could. Imprints, he mused, were not to be talked bad about.

'_Let me know if the red head comes back.'_ With that, Sam was gone.

It was just himself and Paul left and Jared finally admitted that Bella was starting to look bad again. He only hoped that she didn't try to lose herself in the trees again. Even on the doorsteps of spring, the nights were often times more cold than not. Paul couldn't help but agree.

_ ***Present time***_

"Hey Bells. You ok?"

Bella smiled and opened her eyes. "I'm fine, was just trying to rest some. I hate planes."

Charlie sighed. "I just… I'm uh… I just wanted to let you know I'm really proud of you."

Tears welled in her eyes. Her dad telling her that, after all she'd admitted to him, meant the world to her. She'd told him everything. Even though she'd sworn she wouldn't say a word, she'd broken her promise and told him about the vampires, about Jacob and her sleeping together in his garage.. And about her babies. It had caused a slight rift between Billy and Charlie, but not enough to end their friendship over.

She'd figured out rather quickly that she was pregnant. Unfortunately, so had Charlie. He remembered Renee's pregnancy. Bella, apparently, loved ice. It had been a staple in the home before Bella was born. And it was again, up until this morning when Bella had packed her carry on bags.

"Should I stay here?" She wondered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Charlie grinned. "Nope. You can't. sorry. I'm already planning on turning your room into my new man cave." He teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know… you should still talk to Billy and Harry. I'm the one to blame for them not knowing. You know if Billy knew, he'd make Jake man up. He doesn't though.. So.. Don't shut him out."

"Yes ma'am. Any other orders?" He quipped.

She thought for a moment. "Yeah. Learn to cook!" She teased.

Charlie laughed and hugged her to him. "I'm gonna miss you kiddo. You make sure to call me… you know.. Before they're born. I'll come out to see you."

"You'd do that?" She checked.

The woman sitting beside them smiled. Seeing the obviously upset father made her chuckle. Charlie heard it and blushed. "You're my little girl. I'll always be here for you."

Silence expanded comfortably around them until her flight number was called. Her things were gathered, hugs were issued and finally it was her turn to board. One last look over her shoulder was given before Charlie disappeared from her sight.

Bella smiled and rubbed her stomach as she felt the slight movement from one or possibly both of her twins. At least she had a small piece of Jacob to take with her.

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

**Author's Note:** I want to thank my awesome pre- reader and fic twin, Katastrophic Kat for taking a look at this! I also want to let you know that yes, I **will** be continuing my other stories..._I won't abandon them_, I just lost my inspiration for them (any ideas are really welcomed!) this little brat of a plot bunny would NOT leave me alone though. So... Enjoy. I would LOVE to hear what you guys think of it!


	2. 01

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Chapter 1

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

*_**Bella's Graduation night**__*_

Jacob paced the floor of his kitchen in agitation as he waited on Quil and Embry to bring his dad home. He'd known for some time that something was wrong with her, but he just couldn't place it. She wasn't acting depressed… but… she wasn't herself either. She didn't talk to her dad about her personal life- not that the wolves had ever overheard when they'd watch her house at night- and he didn't know her friends well enough to ask them either.

It'd been nearly four months since he'd watched Bella walk away from him with her arms around her stomach and tears in her eyes. The memory of those tears rolling down her eyes as she looked at him through her windshield still haunted him. He'd never forget the last words whispered to her. He'd never forget the pain in her voice. She would always be his biggest regret.

Sam had come to see him as soon as she'd left the reservation to tell him he'd done the right thing. Jacob had gotten four good hits in on Sam's jaw before they both phased. Two more decent bites from Jacob was all it took for the alpha in Sam to say enough was enough. Sam stopped avoiding the fight and forced Jacob to submit. He'd hated every minute of it, but he wouldn't allow it to show. He knew Jacob was angry with him, but he'd learn to control his wolf and he'd be able to see her again. Then he could explain it to her. And she'd forgive him. Because deep down, Sam knew they loved one another. He just didn't want to see her like Emily because Jacob couldn't control his anger.

Jacob had submitted only because he'd been minutes away from passing out due to blood loss. Embry and Quil- who had phased two weeks after Sam had given Jacob the order to stay away from Bella- had carried him home. The two had tried to talk to Bella on Jacob's behalf the next day, but it hadn't gone over well. In her polite way, she'd asked them not to come back. She told them that Jacob had made his choice, and she would respect it. She also asked them to tell Jacob that she'd be his friend when he was ready, but it would take time to get close again.

As soon as they were through the front door, Jacob froze. They'd barely stepped over the threshold into the kitchen before he began bombarding them with questions. 'What did she look like? Where were they sitting? Did she give any speeches or accept any awards? Did they get a chance to talk to her after the ceremony was over?' Jacob didn't miss the amused twinkle in Quil's eyes nor the way Embry shook his head and tried to hide his grin.

"Breathe, son. One question at a time." Billy chided with a chuckle.

Jacob sighed. "How'd it go?"

What he really wanted to know was how far across the country he'd sent her. Embry gave him a weak smile. Quil sighed and Billy looked at the table.

"She's uh… well…" Embry rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right way to answer without hurting him.

"She didn't say anything to us." Quil finished quietly.

Billy sighed. "She wouldn't talk to them and she barely spoke two words to me. Charlie was distant as well. Something's wrong with her I think. She didn't want to be touched." He said with a frown.

"What? But didn't she… I mean, she invited you guys. Why wouldn't she talk to you?" Jacob asked, his confusion evident.

"She invited us before all of us went wolf… before you dropped her…" Embry reminded him gently.

Jacob growled. "Fucking Sam."

"Come on, Jake. Don't blame him forever… he was only doing what he thought was best." Billy tried.

"You're **defending** him?! After what he did to me? After what he did to Bella?! She doesn't know why I asked her to leave?! She doesn't get it! Oh this is **rich**!"

"Jake…" Quil stopped when Jacob glared at him.

"WHAT? Are you two gonna tell me to forgive the all mighty _alpha_ as well?! FUCK that! And fuck you two, too! Get the hell out of here!" Jacob growled.

Embry sucked in a breath. "Come on, Jake. You don't mean that… you know we have your back…"

Jacob growled again. "Fuck this. I'm gone!" He huffed as he stormed out the back door and phased once he was under the cover of the trees.

Billy placed a hand on Embry's arm when he moved to follow him. "Let him go. He needs time to cool off. Sam's order and Bella's parting words are taking their toll on him."

"What'd she say?" Quil wondered.

Embry frowned. "He'd always have her heart. I was inside when she came over. I've never seen her so… torn."

Billy only sighed. Things could only get better from now. At least it was his hope.

_ *__**One week later**__*_

Jacob sighed and knocked on Charlie's door. Bella had been ignoring his calls all week. Sam had finally lifted the order, after hearing from Billy, and now Jacob was hoping to talk to her- make her see he hadn't really meant anything by his words. He smiled slightly when the front door opened. The smile fell when he saw the way Charlie's eyes hardened, however.

"Jake…" Charlie greeted, his tone terse.

Jacob swallowed. "Um… hey Charlie. Is uh… I mean… c-can I talk to Bella?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You have her number."

"Um.. Yeah, but uh… she's… I guess.. Uh… she's not answering my calls."

Charlie snorted. "Karma." He mused.

Jacob's shoulders slumped. "I guess. I just hoped to talk to her. I wanted to apologize face to face."

"Well, that's gonna be kind of hard." Charlie mused.

Jacob nodded. "I know. I just… I wanted to tell her I still really care about her."

"No, Jacob… you don't know. Bella got accepted to Florida State while you were sick. She left four days ago. If she's not answering her phone I'm betting it's because she's still getting settled into her dorm and getting used to the campus." Charlie explained.

Jacob's body froze. Surely he'd heard wrong. Bella hadn't said a word- not to his dad or his friends. "I uh… oh. I-I see. Well then… I'm sorry to have bothered you…" He said weakly.

Charlie sighed and watched him slink back to his car. The rabbit had been all he could talk about for the longest time. Even Bella had started to help after Edward had left. Billy used to swear he'd marry either Bella or the car- or maybe both. Something about the situation just didn't add up. Bella and Jacob had honestly been in love. So what had changed?

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Jacob growled and lunged at Sam, knocking him back through three saplings in an effort to subdue him. The anger rolling off his lean, sleek, rust colored form was enough to cow even Paul. Sam's wolf, confident in his own abilities to handle the pup before, now grew worried that maybe this time, Jacob might not be that easy to control.

"Jacob, think about this. Is this really what you want to do?" Jared tried to reach him.

"I want to see his blood covering the forest floor! I want him DEAD!" Jacob snarled before lunging toward an already severely injured, barely breathing Sam.

The final blow Sam was waiting for never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see Embry standing naked, in his human skin, in front of Jacob. They were stunned speechless. Jacob had stopped an inch before one of his best friends, snarling and angry. But Embry had proved a point to all of them.

Jake had complete control of his wolf- had since day five.

"I submit to you, alpha." Embry murmured with his head bowed.

One by one, the wolves submitted to Jacob, all but Sam. The man in him felt Jacob was still too young and inexperienced. The wolf in him knew better. Jacob was the rightful leader. Without consent, the wolf bowed. It appeased Jacob enough to let Sam go home, but they all knew it would take a LONG time for the two to come anywhere close to being friends again.

_ *__**Two months later**__*_

_ "Jake! Jake, man! Get to the Clearwater place!" _Quil's voice suddenly screamed into the pack mind.

_ "Whoa… what's going on, Quil?" _He asked trying to hide his worry as he ran towards the Clearwater house.

_ "Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack."_

_ "…and?"_

_ "Seth is about to phase!"_

_ "…ok?"_

_ "Charlie was there with your-"_

_ "What the hell?!"_

_ "Oh my god! What just happened?! Seth turned into a giant fur ball!"_

_ "Shut UP Leah! You're the fur ball!"_

Everyone paused. That was… Leah? Jacob watched as Paul, Sam, Embry and Quil worked to round up the two newest wolves. They weren't fairing so well. He sighed and almost regretted taking Jared's patrol so he could stay home with his sick imprint. Kim was a sweet girl, but this was almost worth separating the two for a little while.

_ "Everyone STOP and be QUIET!" _The alpha tone came easy to him and Jacob sighed when his head filled with silence.

_ "Seth, Leah… it's me, Jacob. You're fine… obviously… you're wolves… but… you're fine. I promise you."_

_ "Jacob… what's going on? Are we dreaming or something?" _Seth wondered.

Jacob chuckled causing the others to as well. _"No you're not dreaming… just… think about the legends… think about what they really say."_

_ "You expect me to believe that the wolf legends are real?! Please… that's just an old bonfire story!" _Leah scoffed.

_ "Look around princess. They look pretty real to me." _Paul snorted. He returned the growl from Leah, not about to let a mere pup out rank him.

Sam sighed. _"Leah… the legends are real… as real as we are." _

Leah froze and stared at the black wolf in front of her. _"Sam? Is this why you left me? Why you ran to Emily?" _She growled.

_ "Easy, Leah. There are still things we have to tell you about. Lets just worry about getting you two back into your human skin. We can fill you in once we find out how your dad is doing? Ok?" _Embry stepped in front of her.

Leah sighed. _"Fine… how do I change back?"_

_ "Paul, Sam, help Leah and Paul? Do NOT antagonize her! Quil, Embry, help Seth. I'm going to talk to Charlie."_

_ "He's gonna freak."_ Quil mused.

Jacob nipped at his heels. _"Help Seth!"_

_ "Sorry, come on pup. Lets you get changed back."_

Jacob sighed and phased before walking up the back steps to his dad and a shell shocked Charlie. Before he said anything, he walked into the house and- feeling only slightly guilty- grabbed two of Harry's shirts from the dresser. He hung them on the railing for Leah and Seth and told them to put them on when they were human again.

Jacob ran and hand through his short hair and looked to Charlie. "Are you alright?"

Charlie shrugged. "Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Most people would run." Jacob mused.

Charlie's eyes rolled. "I'm not most people."

Jacob sighed and sat down with him on the top step. He explained that the legends he'd always heard around the bonfires were true. He stared at the man in awe when he casually nodded in acceptance, watching as the wolves seamlessly transformed into their human skin again.

"So… that's the reason you couldn't talk to her? Because you ordered yourself not to?" Charlie wondered.

Sam's shoulders slumped. "No sir. I was the alpha at the time. I kept them apart. I thought I was helping. The times I saw Jacob, he was too angry. I didn't want to him to accidentally hurt Bella. I didn't listen to the rest of our pack. They tried to tell me he was in total control."

"I see… well then…" Charlie didn't know what to say to that.

Sam sighed. "All I can say is I'm sorry."

Jacob growled under his breath. "I took over as alpha. Sam is my beta, because of the knowledge he carries with him."

"That's why you came to see about Bella." Charlie mused.

Jacob nodded his head. "I wanted to apologize. I only hoped she might understand after I explained it a little bit. I never wanted to hurt her on purpose."

"She understands more than you realized." Charlie sighed. "I'll talk to her. I can't promise anything. But I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, Charlie. I would appreciate it." Jacob gave him a lopsided smile, still trying to figure out what Charlie meant in saying Bella understood more than them. Did that mean she knew what the Cullens were? That would be sick if she did.

Billy sighed. "Now that we've all calmed down, lets head to the hospital. I want to see how Harry is doing." He told them anxiously.

Charlie nodded. He completely agreed.

Six months after Charlie learned the secret, six months after Bella had refused to allow anyone other than himself to know where she was, Jacob learned what it was the red headed leech who kept hunting near them was after. Her friend and coven mate had been cornered after the wolves had chased him into a clearing. It had been thanks in part to Leah's speed and Seth's keen eyesight that he'd even been spotted and cornered at all. Sam and Paul had had a field day torturing the needed information from him.

His last words, 'she'll never stop hunting for her,' had the wolves' hair standing on end. Jacob had demanded a name as body parts began to burn. The acrid stench of death clouding the air and the venom pooling to turn the flames purple did little to satisfy the pack. 'Isabella Swan,' had been the last thing said and the silence in the clearing afterwards had chilled their blood a good ten degrees.

Jacob growled and turned to look at his pack. "It'll NEVER happen! She's gonna live and I DARE anyone to say otherwise." He hissed before racing off after phasing mid run.


	3. 02

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Chapter 2

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

_*__**15 years later**__*_

"That's everything, mom!" A voice called from the front doorway.

Bella smiled from where she stood in her now bare living room. She looked over the walls and the stairwell once more before nodding her head. "Alright, boys. Lets go. I still have to stop by the realtor's office and turn in the keys."

"How long is it again?"

"Just a day or two, depending on how little you two try to drive me insane. You'll have the summer to adjust to the new house and meet the coach of the high school. He's an old friend of mine from when I was in school." She told them, grinning when she thought of Tyler.

She'd been shocked to learn that he'd gone from being an NFL hopeful to a high school football coach. But then it was explained to her that he'd injured his knee and she understood immediately. She sighed when she saw their frowns.

"You'll be fine." She murmured.

"Will you?" Came the instant reply.

Bella hugged her boys tight for a moment. She noticed their friends who had come to see them off standing at the end of the driveway. She ignored the retort and shoved them gently towards their friends. "Go say goodbye." She instructed gently.

Hunter reminded her so much of Jacob. He was outgoing, charismatic, good with his hands- he'd fixed their lawn mower on his own at the tender age of 9- and he was all around dependable. He'd taken the roll as 'man of the house' very seriously once he was old enough to understand what it meant- and he made sure any boyfriend she had knew it as well.

Gabriel was almost the exact opposite of his twin. He was Bella's shadow. He cooked, cleaned, read none stop and was almost as shy as Bella herself when meeting new people. However, it didn't stop him from being a member of the same football team or playing sports with his brother. They'd both inherited their dad's grace and love for sports. Thankfully.

Bella sighed and got into the car, backing it carefully down the driveway. "Come on boys. It's time to go. I just got a text from your grandpa."

She smiled, but Hunter could see the pain there too. All of them could. Bella was a favored teacher and parent. The Swan's were definitely going to be missed. Hunter and Gabriel waved and hopped into the car, not bothering to hide the few tears in their eyes. They'd grown up in the house they were now leaving, and if not for current circumstances, they were sure they would have spent the rest of their school days there- maybe even college years as well.

"How's grandpa doing mom?" Gabriel asked.

"He's ok today. His doctor gave him another two months, so maybe the drugs are starting to work after all." She answered.

Hunter sighed and rested his head against the window. He and his brother learned about their grandpa Charlie's failing health just two months before the move. They'd walked in the front door with their friends following, only to see their mom in tears as she sat at the dining room table talking on the phone. She had tried to pretend it was nothing when Hunter and Gabriel had asked, but they all knew something was wrong. He reached over and patted her arm. He'd done it since he was little- his source of comfort.

Gabriel sighed from his place in the back seat. "Love you mom."

"Love you too boys." She smiled then switched on the radio. She made it a point to rarely cry in front of her boys.

It took another hour before they were on the road again from the realtor's office. Bella could only sigh. Her boys had done so well for as little as they'd been given. She'd worked hard- right through the tears and stress- to put herself through school and find a decent job. Her boys rarely went without, even when it meant Bella had had to pick up a second part-time job in the summer months to help pay for whatever they needed. She'd done it all on her own, and now..

Now she was going back home. She was going back to her past.

"Hey, mom?" Her son's voice pulled her from her brooding thoughts.

"Yes Hunter?" Her eyes narrowed. He was being too sweet.

"Can we stop for food?" He asked sheepishly.

Gabriel nodded his head enthusiastically from the back seat. "We're hungry!"

Bella chuckled. "Boys."

"Hey! Mom, we're still growing!" Gabriel protested with a laugh.

"I know. I know. You're still my baby boys though." She teased.

"Mom!" They whined in unison. Bella only chuckled.

It took twenty more minutes before they stopped at McDonald's. Hunter held the door for her and Gabriel pulled her chair out. If she needed something, one of the boys didn't hesitate to fetch it without fuss. They didn't beg for sweets and ate their food after telling her thank you. All in all, they were extremely well behaved- at least as far as 15 year old boys went.

They spent fifteen minutes just talking, laughing and eating- trying to take their minds off of what was happening. Bella was complimented on the boys' manners no less than six times by different people. She thanked them and started cleaning her trash.

"Is it always that… awkward?" Gabriel asked when he'd gone.

"Is what always that awkward, baby?" Bella smirked.

"People complimenting us."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing."

"It's EMBARRASSING!" Hunter groaned.

"Oh, you two! I'm flattered by it. It just means I've done my job." She grinned.

Hunter frowned along side his brother. "Mom… you DID do a good job. You're the best mom alive!"

Bella sighed. "So you say." She teased.

"Mom… we mean it!" Gabriel told her. The look he gave her nearly stole her breath. All she could see was Jacob at that moment.

"Come on you two. Time to go." She said before gathering their trays.

"Hey, can I drive?" Gabriel asked when they were outside.

Bella was about to answer when Hunter shoved him. "NO! Mom! How come he gets to drive?! I'm older!"

"By ten minutes, you dork!" Gabriel retorted shoving him back.

Bella rolled her eyes and started walking away leaving the twins to argue in front of the door. She shook her head when they didn't even notice.

"I should be first!" Hunter nearly growled.

"You're ALWAYS first!" Gabriel cried.

"Because I'm better!" Came the smug reply.

Bella checked her watch and shook her head again. This was getting them no where fast. The honk of the car horn was ignored- much to her annoyance- in favor of their argument.

Gabriel scoffed. "I'm smarter!"

"Says _who_?!" Hunter snapped.

Gabriel smirked. "My last report card. 4.0 GPA… again."

"I had **one** B!" Hunter growled.

"And two C's." Gabriel reminded him.

Bella leaned her head back on the headrest and sighed. They'd fight it out and then get over it. They always did.

"Mom, tell him I'm driving, please?" Hunter huffed. "….mom?"

They both turned towards the car to see Bella calmly sitting in the drivers seat with her eyebrow raised. They turned and eyed one another before racing to the car screaming 'SHOTGUN!' while pulling and shoving each other. They were both determined to be first.

"I said it first! I'm the oldest! I should get it!"

Bella rolled her eyes again.

"That doesn't mean you ALWAYS get to sit up front! How is THAT fair?!" Gabriel demanded.

"Boys!" Bella scolded causing them to freeze. They knew that tone. It was the 'you say one more word and you're in serious trouble because I've had enough and I'll throttle you in your sleep' tone.

"Hi mom…" They chimed with their heads down. Gabriel even scuffed his toe while trying to appear innocent.

Her eyes narrowed. "Honestly! If I had a _dime _for every time I have heard this argument from the two of you, I think I'd be a millionaire by now! Both of you, in the back! Now! And NOT another word!" She scolded.

Their shoulders slumped as they moved into the back seats, quietly closing their doors. Bella stamped down the jolt from her heart- they looked so much like younger versions of Jacob in that moment. Once they'd been on the road for a good ten minutes, she took another look at them from the rear view mirror. They were each looking out their respective window, not saying a word.

The twins were typical teenage boys: always hungry, always growing and because they were brothers, always fighting. The temper flares and minor fevers the past few weeks she could deal without, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She smiled and turned the radio on for them- their favorite rock station that she knew they loved. The small smiles on their faces was enough of a victory for her and, with the tension eased some, she turned her concentration back to the road.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Wow… its uh…" Gabriel paused and shot a look at his mom.

Even Hunter was at a loss for words. "It's um…"

"It's green.. And alien.." Bella grinned.

The boys nodded and watched as the making of a town came into view. They'd been to Seattle for a week every summer since they were born in order to visit their grandpa Charlie. He'd take them camping at the Ohanapecosh campgrounds in Mount Rainier National Park each weekend before they left, but they'd never seen the town he lived in. Bella never let them come this far close to the place she learned about heartache from. They shot a look to their mom, wondering what she must be feeling as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Ok boys, here it is." Bella sighed as she pulled into a driveway.

"Wow mom. It's small!" Hunter mused.

Bella snorted. "What'd you expect? A mansion? That's the old Cullen place… it's a few miles up the road." She teased. The look of brief pain wasn't lost on the twins.

"But, isn't grandpa the chief of police? I thought they made a lot of money!" Gabriel said, coming to Hunters defense.

Bella rolled her eyes. Leave it to her twins. They hated each other most days, but if one was in trouble, the other would readily defend one another. Before she could say another word, the front door opened and she was greeted with the sight of the person who'd ALWAYS shown her unwavering support whenever she needed it. Her smile grew as he slowly made his way down the steps to her.

"Hi daddy!" She said with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "How are you?"

Charlie grinned. He ignored the tears and hugged her and the boys. "I'm just a little tired. How was the trip?"

"With those two fighting CONSTANTLY?! You're lucky you have grandsons at all!" She teased causing their shoulders to slump and the twins toes to shuffle in the dirt.

Bella sucked in a breath as her past was slammed into her face for the hundredth time in the last two days. Charlie must have seen because he clapped his hands and told them he would order pizza. Hunter and Gabriel grinned and raced to the door, pushing and shoving each other causing Bella to huff and roll their eyes.

Charlie laughed. "They're boys, Bells. They'll grow out of it. Their good kids!"

"They're pains in my rear end is what they are!" She teased, knowing they could hear her.

"Love you mom!" They chimed.

"Come on dad. Let's get you inside so we can visit some. I still have to drive to the realtor's office and get the new keys to the house." She told him.

"I still say you can move closer!" He grumbled.

She smiled fondly and closed her eyes for a moment. There was nothing she'd love more than to be as close as possible… at least before he passed away. "I know dad. I would, you know that, but there are no positions available here. I wanted to be closer to work. It's only an hours drive!" She teased.

They walked into the house to find the boys fighting over the remote. It reminded Charlie of Seth and Leah fighting just before they phased and blew the tribal secret wide open for him. But… surely not his grandsons…

Bella was at the end of her tether with their arguments. Now that they were able to do so, she pulled two books from her travel bag and turned to her dad with a smirk. She yanked the remote from their hands, sat them each at one side of the couch they were standing in front of, turned the T.V. completely off and shoved the books into their hands.

"Report. Four pages. Front and back. Before dinner. You have… two hours. Get it done!" She ordered.

"Aw! But mom!" They whined.

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. For 5'5", she looked highly intimidating. "I'm sorry, I thought my directions were crystal clear. It's that, or you two write lines for two hours." She threatened.

Hunter's face paled and Gabriel swallowed thickly. It had Charlie biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing at the boys. They were each over 6' tall, and both of them weighed near double what their mom did, but with one stare she had them cowed. It was hilarious to see. He could see now why she was so well loved and why Gabriel had said she'd be missed. She'd been awarded Teacher of the Year for a reason, and Charlie was seeing a small part of that reason right now.

"Want something to drink Bells?" Charlie asked when the boys started reading.

She shrugged. "Sure." She said following him into the kitchen.

Charlie grinned and handed her a bottle of water. He rolled his eyes at her frown when he brought a bottle of his favorite beer to his lips. "Bells, I'm alright. Let me live a little before I die."

"Not funny dad." She glared.

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm still happy… I have you back here in the same state- the same house." He teased.

"I'll be happy to survive the boys this weekend. If it's anything like the last couple days, camping with them is going to be a bear." She huffed.

"Speaking of which… I know we had plans to go, but, do you think maybe we could reschedule it? Maybe we could go fishing instead… when you get back… you know?"

"Dad, we can stay here with you! It's not a problem!" She tried to protest.

"No… this is something we've done since the boys were born. You three go. I'll call Billy and see if he wants to watch a game or something. It's just.. With the new meds, I get tired a lot easier. The doctor said until I get used to them I shouldn't do too much." He explained.

Bella sighed. "Alright. If you're sure, I'll call the camp grounds and have it changed."

"Let me, Bells. You go relax. There's a futon set up in your old room if you want to lie down. A few guys from the station set it up when they'd come to stay with me." He said rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to tell her Quil and Jared were the ones to stay. She'd probably run.

Hunter and Gabriel shared a look over the tops of their books after Bella made her way up the stairs. With Charlie sitting in the kitchen, they were alone for a few minutes. The anxiety grew within them as the mantle clock ticked the seconds away. Things had to be bad still if Charlie was taking new drugs. And with him not going camping, they could only wonder if the doctors were as optimistic as he was telling Bella.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Jared froze as he made his way up the front steps to Charlie's house. Something smelled… off? It was almost familiar, but different and new all at once. Vanilla, strawberry, coconut, sage, sandalwood, leather and a warm sea breeze all mixed in a heady cloud just inside Charlie's doorway. It could have been even half an hour old. He knocked on the screen door and smiled when Charlie poked his head into view.

"Hey Jared! Come on in! I was just about to sit down to watch a game."

Jared smiled. Charlie had always been like a second father to most of the wolves. They were all taking it hard that he was dying. Leah and Seth especially. He swallowed and regretted it instantly. That same smell was magnified almost ten fold as he entered the living room.

"Hey Chief. How are you today?" He asked.

Charlie waved him off. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Jared noticed a photo album and a box on the floor by the couch. "Packing?" He asked casually.

"Hm? Oh, no… uh… Bella sent me an old photo album. She's uh… she's been busy lately."

Jared's eyes narrowed. Charlie was hiding something. He sighed. "You know we all miss her."

Charlie shrugged. "How was work?"

Jared shook his head. "It was alright. A little boring today. But it was alright."

"Well… good." Charlie said with a hum.

Jared nodded and sat with him until he fell asleep. Temptation was too great and once Charlie's breathing evened out, Jared took a look at the album. Inside were Bella's awards and certificates as well as a few pictures of her from college. He sighed. Things would have been so different if she only knew. He made a mental note to tell Jacob about the awards when he phased with him next. He'd knew he'd want to see them.

'Poor Sam.' He mused.

Jacob always took it out on Sam any time he heard anything about Bella. His favorite times were when he was in bed with Emily. He especially loved it if he interrupted anything. Childish? Maybe. But in their alpha's mind, it was payback of the sweetest kind.


	4. 03

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Chapter 3

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Bella grunted and smirked in satisfaction when the tent she'd been wrestling with finally stood on it's own. She'd gotten used to having extra help putting the beast of a shelter together. Frowning, she checked her watch and looked at her twins' tent, still lying in a mass of tarp and poles. She shook her head and bit back the sigh of irritation.

"Hey mom. We're back!" Hunter grinned when she jumped some.

Gabriel grunted and dumped the bag of firewood they'd been sent after at her feet. "Why don't you just pick it up at the gate on the way in? that thing is heavy!"

"Hey! I carried it too!" Hunter cried.

Bella held her hand up. "Do **not** start fighting again. Just because the campsites on either side of us are empty this weekend, it does **not** mean it's a free-for-all to start shouting. I **don't** want to hear it. You two still have a tent to set up. If you want my help, you'll save whatever argument you were about to have for later… when I'm **not** around to hear it!"

Gabriel smirked and stuck his tongue out at Hunter when Bella's back was turned. He dodged a stick and glared when Hunter snickered. They both stopped mid hit when Bella turned to them with an arched eyebrow. They gave in and moved to help her. It took them just under ten minutes to finish the tent. By the end of it, Bella swore her head would explode.

"Boys… just… go.. Take a hike or go fishing.. Something! Just **stop** fighting!" Bella snapped.

Gabriel huffed. "Whatever. I'm going fishing!" He said before gathering his fishing pole and tackle box together. He knocked his shoulder hard into his brother as he passed him and dared him to do anything.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'm going for a walk!" He spat before staking off down one of the trails near their campsite.

Bella rubbed her temples and sighed. "Boys!" She muttered, silently thanking whoever had blessed her to be an only child. She pulled out her favorite folding chair and opened one of her well loved books. Even an hours worth of peace and quiet would do wonders for her rather than listening to her boys recycling old insults back and forth.

Gabriel sighed when he came back two hours later with fish for dinner. He looked at Hunter, who had already started a fire within the pit, and sighed again. He hated fighting with his brother. The twins were close and had a special bond so when they fought, both of them ended up miserable.

"Sorry." They both said together and chuckled quietly after.

Hunter frowned. "I don't like fighting with you, Gabe."

"Me either. The only one to talk to is mom when we fight." Gabriel said, pulling a face.

Hunter smirked and looked over to where Bella slept in the folding chair. "Yeah, but you get her better than I do. Both of you are book worms."

"I play on the same team you do, Hunter!" He reminded his twin. "I just like to read too!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just messin with you." He grinned. "Do you think our dad liked to read?" He asked after a few minutes.

Gabriel sighed. "Not sure. I hear mom talking to Grandpa about him sometimes. I don't think she knows we even know his name… I just wish she'd talk to him. He hurt her…. But…"

"I still wanna meet him one day. I wanna ask him why he let her just walk away without fighting for her… or for us." Hunter mused.

Bella's bottom lip wobbled. She'd been awake since Gabriel had come back and she'd heard everything they'd said. It wasn't the first time she'd heard them talking about their dad. Her biggest regret had always been not telling him about the boys. In her head, he'd told her to leave, and if she'd told him… it would have meant staying in his life when he didn't want her to be.

She'd heard from Charlie over the years that Jacob was doing fine. She'd always tell him to say she was happy but nothing more.

"Hey, maybe grandpa would tell us about him. Mom said they used to be really good friends!" Gabriel mused, bringing Bella from her thoughts.

"We've never asked him about dad before. It might work." Hunter agreed.

"But… what about mom?" Gabriel sighed. "She's avoiding him for some reason. I don't want to hurt her."

"We've never asked her about him before either. Do you think she would tell us?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe. It's not like she's tried to hide it too much. She just doesn't like to remember. I don't wanna make her cry again because we asked about him. You think he was abusive or anything?"

"I think grandpa would have tried to murder him." Hunter snickered.

He grunted in reply. "I always used to hate it when I'd see our friends with their dads. But…"

"But maybe since we're here we can meet him finally…" Hunter agreed.

Bella made a show of waking up. Hunter and Gabriel were quick to change the subject, and turned to offer her wide smiles. She kissed the crown's of their heads and frowned. They felt entirely too warm.

"I'm glad you two are getting along again. You've been fighting too much lately." She mused.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "We're teenagers mom. Don't you know all we ever do is fight?" He teased.

"Yeah mom! What Hunter said! You taught 11th grade! You've seen the fights before." He teased her too.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you two are my babies. And you two don't normally fight so much. But, I know when to hush up. Heaven forbid I actually show some concern for my kids."

They sighed. "Man, mom… they should have made you an interrogator for the CIA or something. I feel really guilty now."

Bella hid her smirk and raised an eyebrow instead. "Guilty conscious, Hunter?"

"No ma'am." He muttered.

Bella sighed and kissed his head again. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine, why?"

She shook her head. "You two feel really warm."

"Yeah, but we've been by the fire for a while mom. You were asleep when we both got back. And I was here for like an hour before Gabriel got back! That could be why." Hunter shrugged.

"Was it really that long? No wonder I feel so relaxed." She mused.

"You're so weird." Gabriel teased.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way to finish their food.

(~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella opened her eyes to the darkness of her tent and looked about in confusion. She checked her phone and frowned. Two am. She just couldn't figure out what had woken her up this late at night. It took her a few more minutes to finally realize it was one of the boys that had pulled her from her sleep.

The tent flap that separated her from the twins was pulled down and she sighed when she saw Hunter holding his stomach and Gabriel holding his head. "What's wrong boys?" She asked them softly.

Hunter frowned. Everything hurt, but he didn't want to say anything to his mom though. She already had enough on her plate with their grandpa. "We're fine mom."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't be stubborn and just tell me what's wrong."

"It's just a headache mom." Hunter huffed.

"Gabe?"

"My head hurts too." He told her. "Might just be a migraine."

Bella sighed. "Ok. I'll be right back." She said leaving and returning no less than a minute later.

She gave them each some medicine for their headaches and let them share a bottle of water. She then threw her pillow down beside them and sighed. "Get some sleep boys." She ordered before quietly humming an old lullaby to them.

Bella woke again early in the morning to quiet laughter. Scanning the tend, she found herself alone. Her two supposedly ill boys were now playing a game of war with an old deck of cards, as if nothing had happened during the night. She inhaled the smell of burning logs and took some measure of comfort in the quiet of the forest around her, thankful once more they didn't have to share their little slice of heaven with neighbors for the weekend.

There was a time she had feared the forest. Her dad had taken it upon himself to teach her it was nothing to be afraid of. One weekend a year for the last 15 years, she'd spent the night under the shelter of the behemoth cedar and Douglas firs, and she'd lost her fear after all that time. Seeing the elation of the twins faces, spending time with her dad and emerging safe at the end of every weekend had dome wonders to heal unseen wounds.

"Morning boys." She said with a smile.

Gabriel frowned when he caught her yawning. They'd kept her up again. She was supposed to be relaxing. "Hey mom." He said finally.

"Feeling better?" She asked them.

Hunter nodded. He'd been thinking the same thing as his twin. "Thanks for the Tylenol mom. It helped."

"Welcome. Hopefully it was the only one this weekend for you both." She quipped.

A rustling behind them drew their attention to the bushes. It wasn't uncommon for the squirrels, sometimes even birds to get close to the campers. The last year they'd come Bella had seen no less than three raccoons. Fear raced like an ice cold river through her blood when a woman with porcelain skin and shocking red hair and even more vivid red eyes emerged in front of them. Bella gasped and slowly pulled Hunter and Gabriel behind her.

"It's been a very long time, Isabella."

Bella nodded slowly. "It has indeed. How'd you know where I was, Victoria?"

The woman sneered and eyed Hunter and Gabriel with some interest. "It took me five years to figure out you'd left the state. You must have had good reason though." She said eyeing the twins again. "It was your father really. He talks in his sleep, did you know that? Florida? Did you really thing moving somewhere sunny could keep you safe? I will say though, that the house you lived in was nice. The Christmas decorations this past year were lacking though. And the comforter on your bed… is there a story behind that ratty old quilt?"

Bella inhaled sharply. "So.. You waited for 15 years to talk to me again? Isn't that taking it a little far?"

"Mom… who is that?" Hunter asked with a glare.

Gabriel sneered. "If she's upsetting you, we'll be happy to make her leave."

Victoria's tinkering laugh grated on their nerves and they both shuddered. "Surely you've mentioned me to your handsome boys Bella. We're friends after all. I would love it if we could all get along."

"Keep them **out** of it!" Bella hissed. "They're just boys!"

Victoria's grin had the hairs on Hunter's neck standing on end. A glance at his brother told him Gabriel wasn't fairing much better. Something was off about the woman in front of them. She smelled like burned sugar… and too much bleach. Hunter wiped at his nose and Gabriel blinked away a few tears that stung at his eyes. Every instinct the twins possessed told them to take their mother and run away.

"Hunter… Gabriel… why don't you boys go for a walk… I need to talk to Victoria alone." Bella suggested.

They refused. "Nope. Sorry mom. You and crazy lady over there don't need to be around each other alone."

"We're not leaving." Gabriel agreed with Hunter.

Victoria sneered. "I've had enough of this. Isabella… you've taken too much from me. I think I'll started with him." She pointed to Gabriel. "It's time to show you what the loss of a loved one REALLY feels like!"

"You'll have to go through me, Victoria. I won't let you NEAR my boys otherwise."

Victoria smirked. "Fine then."

Before any of them could blink, Bella hung, suspended in the air, choking for her every breath as Victoria slowly squeezed the life from her. She laughed, the bell-like sound fueling the fire coursing through Hunter and Gabriel's veins as they watched their mom dying. They both felt equal parts rage and helplessness as tears formed in Bella's eyes.

Seeing their mother's life in danger, feeling the urgency to save her life, the twins caved to the whims of an ancient power far beyond their knowledge at the moment. With echoing cries of anger, pain and frustration, Bella watched her boys morph into something from the deep recesses of a science fiction book. Horse like wolves now stood where her boys had been. She couldn't help but be amazed.

Victoria hissed and dropped Bella to the ground. She jumped into the closest tree she could and sneered down at a now coughing and gasping brunette.

"More dogs?! Those stupid tribal mutts will never learn! They can't keep you safe ALL the time, Isabella!"

Bella was left shuddering on the forest floor, remembering exactly why she feared coming back to the state of Washington- her past had caught up to her. Confusion ran through her mind as she caught her breath and the black spots of dizziness left her vision.

A high pitched whine and a gentle nudge from a large snout turned her attention to a wolf- one of her boys- standing beside her. She turned slowly and regarded the way he seemed to be towering over her. He was protecting her, even if he didn't know from what. Looking behind her, she saw her other son doing the same thing. Both stood rigid, their heads shifting side to side and their ears swiveling this way and that as they watched for any apparent danger.

"Are you afraid she'll come back?"

_ Bingo._

Twin growls escaped their jaws, allowing her a glimpse of giant teeth. Bella winced as she stood, drawing worried whimpers from one of the boys.

"I'm alright. I'm just really glad no one else was around us. Who knows what kind of media you two would get." She said lightly chuckling when they huffed. She could only picture their pouting faces in her mind.

With a sigh, she sat in her folding chair, mulling over the entire day so far. She was entirely puzzled. Victoria had been stalking her for the past year now. She still wanted her death, even after 15 years. Vampires really were crazy.

'Tribal mutts.' What in the world did that mean?

"_Have I ever told you the story of how my people were made?"_

Bella frowned. Why was she remembering it now?

"_Wolves are really important to us. They became something other than human. They allowed Taha Aki to come and protect us. Each generation from after that from his blood line was blessed with the ability to communicate with the wolves."_

What had he called them? Why couldn't she remember all of it? She growled in frustration causing the wolves' ears to flatten. They could feel the waves of agitation rolling off of their mother and they didn't like it a bit.

"_…Warriors. They protected the people… cold ones…"_

Bella gasped and whirled on the twins. She had to be dreaming. She'd tried so hard to escape her past. And now, it was being thrown into her face 15 years later. She'd have to see him now. She'd have to talk to him. She'd have to tell him the truth.

"Boys… it'll be alright. We'll figure this out. I promise. Just… trust me, alright?"

She only sighed and sat with her back to a fallen log. Soon enough two wolves had curled up beside her. They snapped at each other briefly, fighting over the rights to lay their head in her lap.

A normal woman would have been terrified. Bella only rolled her eyes. At least it explained why they'd been fighting. Wolves were documented to be temperamental. There was a hierarchy and until it was well established, males fought for the alpha spot. These two, however, weren't just any wolves. Under the fur and changed bodies, they were her twins. She whistled sharply, gaining their attention.

"Last I checked, I have two legs. Come on now. Don't fight." She cooed.

Their eyes closed slowly. The feel of her fingers running through their rust and white speckled fur soothed their nerves. The sound of her humming their favorite lullaby calmed them even more. Things were peaceful and the wolves began to relax. Now if only they were human. They wanted to hug her. They wanted to make sure she was alright. They wanted to ask her what was going on. They wanted- NEEDED- to know she didn't see them as monsters. They wanted to tell her they'd been able to talk to each other the entire time. They wanted to sleep…

They didn't count the minutes, but somewhere between the twins falling asleep and Bella dozing off soon after, the wolves receded and left behind two very changed boys- men in the publics eye.

Hunter shook his brother and moved to get dressed. Gabriel was quick to follow his brother. Once they'd finished looking over their new bodies with some apprehension and awe, they moved to gather their things. They packed quickly and just as quickly got Bella into the car. They weren't chancing the wicked witch of the forest's return.

Not a word was spoken for the entire four hour long drive back to Forks. They were all of them lost in their own thoughts. They'd sleep on it for a night and then figure out just what to do in the morning.


	5. 04

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Chapter 4

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Bella sighed and stepped out of the car after Hunter pulled it into park in the driveway. She'd slept for two of the four hours of the drive back to Forks. She'd dreamt of the legends Jacob had told on the beach when she first moved back. It was enough to let her know she'd need to contact Billy- or do the research herself. Anything was better than facing Jacob at the moment. She just wasn't ready to see the hurt- and the anger- she knew would be there.

"Come on boys. Lets go talk to your grandpa." She cajoled when they had yet to move.

They frowned. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"If I know my dad, he'll listen and he won't judge you." She said with a soothing smile.

Hunter sighed. "Ok."

She frowned when she saw him in the doorway. He'd opened it just in time to greet them. "You don't look so good dad. Are you alright?"

Charlie smiled. "Just an off day, Bells. I'm fine." He promised.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Dad… something uh… something happened this morning with the boys." She started.

"Oh?" He asked moving aside for them to walk in through the door.

She nodded. "They uh… they changed… into giant wolves."

Charlie frowned when he saw them. "So you **did** change. I had wondered if you would."

"You knew?!" Bella, Hunter and Gabriel frowned.

He shook his head and patted the couch seats, silently asking them to sit with him. Once they were all sitting, he told the twins the legends word for word as he'd heard them from Billy. He'd heard them so often, he knew them by heart. He then told Bella about the pack, but not who was in it or who lead it. That, she'd have to figure out on her own.

It didn't take long.

Tears welled in her eyes. He'd tried to tell her. She'd ignored those attempts for years, not wanting to hear anything about him. She'd thought it best to live apart from him, thinking he didn't care.

"Go clean up, Bells. I'll sit with the boys. I'm not a wolf, but I've seen the pack." Charlie told her gently.

Bella smiled. It was all she could do. So many emotions warred within her. The most of all, she noticed, was a profound guilt.

Hunter sighed when she left. He watched the tears fall down his mother's cheeks and smelled the salt of them in the air. His fists balled as he fought to keep his wolf in check. It took several minutes before he gained control of the animal that now claimed a space in his mind. His instincts screamed at him. All he'd ever known in his family had been his mother and his twin. And at the moment, he knew his mother hurt- deeply.

Looking to his left, he saw Gabriel in much the same state. They listened from the couch as the faucet in the shower danced to life. They could have been in the bathroom. It shocked and amazed them all at once.

"How are you boys? Really?" Charlie asked gently.

Hunter swallowed. "I'm scared. I- I heard a voice… at the campgrounds… not just Gabriel's." He confessed.

Gabriel's head shot to his right. "Really? All I heard was you!"

Charlie's eyebrow raised. "You did?"

"He… it…I heard someone ask me who I was. Then it asked **where** I was."

Gabriel caught his reflection in the television and closed his eyes. "I don't look like me anymore."

"Unfortunately, that's a part of the wolf. But, boys.. You're still **you**." Charlie told them gently. "You just had a few changes… that's all."

Hunter sighed. "I can hear her heartbeat… like she's standing right in front of me."

"She's crying." Gabriel muttered when the shower had stopped. "Again…"

Charlie sighed. "Sit tight, boys. I'm getting us some drinks."

He made it four steps before falling. Hunter and Gabriel sat shell shocked for a full minute before rushing to his side. Gabriel raced to Bella's purse, pulled her cell phone from the front pocket and threw it to Hunter. He raced up the staircase and pounded on the bathroom door. He didn't even stop to notice the splinters in the wood.

"Mom! Mom come on! I know you're dressed! It's grandpa! He fell!"

Bella flung the door open, shoved past her son and flew down the steps to Charlie's side. "Dad! Hold on! Hunter, what happened?!"

"He was fine mom! We were talking! He said he was getting us drinks! He just… he fell!" He whimpered.

"Ok… alright. You called 911. It's ok." She told him. "Gabriel, go to the bathroom, get the list of his medications." She said checking for a pulse, sighing when she found his beating strong.

She told the arriving paramedics what she'd been told, then she passed them the list of his medicines before telling them she'd follow them to the hospital, not giving them time to argue.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

The morning had been bad enough, but now, in the early afternoon, the twins' anxiety coupled with their mother's worry started to get the better of them. They'd taken to pacing and it had started to drive Bella a little insane. With a sigh, she pulled some change from her purse and handed it to them, instructing Hunter to bring back a bottle of water for her after they'd gotten something to eat. The sound of their stomachs growling was grating her ever thin nerves.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her still damp hair. She'd not even had time to finish drying off when Gabriel had nearly splintered the door in half in his effort to draw her from the bathroom. Her dad had been keeping more from her than he'd let on and it almost hurt to find out just how sick he really was. There wasn't a logical explanation she could think of, other than his medicine not working, for him to collapse like he had.

She wiped her tears away when Gabriel appeared next to her, a bottle of water held in her face, with his arms shaking. "What's wrong Gabriel?"

"That guy over there… he called Hunter Jake… he… he's like us… I can smell it!"

Hunter frowned. "Why'd he call me Jake, mom?"

Bella froze. "What man? Where?"

They both pointed to a tall native standing motionless in the middle of the crowded ER waiting room. Bella let out a quiet groan and rubbed her hands over her face. Of course, it had to be one of them to find her. She muttered a long string of obscenities that had her sons staring at her in awe. She didn't apologize.

"Stay here you two." She finally said.

"But mom!"

She held a hand up. "I'll be fine. Stay here."

"But.."

"Hunter William and Gabriel Charles, you two **will** stay here and wait for me. I'm going ten feet away to talk to someone. You're 15 years old, act like it! Now hush up, sit down and guard my purse!" She hissed quietly.

They huffed but obeyed none the less., trying to quell their rising tempers.

"Hi Embry." She said when she was standing in front of him.

For his part, Embry merely blinked in shock and nodded slowly. "Bella… are… is… wow… um… you're here…"

"I am. It's shocking, I know." She grinned. "What's more shocking is seeing my friend, not looking a day over 25... Run across any vampires lately?" She asked with a bored tone.

Embry stiffened. Had Charlie finally told her the truth? "How'd you guess?" He asked, not bothering to deny it.

"I guessed because my boys- my _15 year old boys_- turned into giant horse sized wolves this morning right in front of me. They kept me from becoming part of a liquids only diet to a crazed red head with a grudge." She snapped.

Embry took a step backwards in shock. If the red head was back, did that mean another generation of shifters would be born? He seriously hoped not, but he knew deep in his bones that there would be. He'd always been intuitive in that way.

She sighed. "Sorry… I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's been a really bad morning."

Embry nodded. "It's uh… it's alright. How.. Um.. How've you been?" He asked eyeing the twins.

She shrugged. "I've been better. My dad came in early this morning. He's not doing too well." The tears welled in her eyes again and in an instant, Hunter and Gabriel were at her side.

"Mom?" Gabriel asked as he approached them with Hunter not far behind.

Bella smiled. "Boys, come here. This is an old friend of mine, Embry Call. Embry, these are my sons, Hunter and Gabriel."

Embry nodded and held his hand out to them. He dropped it when he saw their nostril's flaring. They'd figured out he was a wolf already, now they needed to know his intent with their mother. Bella rolled her eyes at the display.

"Ok you two. Go on. I need to finish talking to Embry." She said patting them gently on their arms.

"But…" Hunter stopped when she leveled him with a stern glare. "Yes ma'am." He growled, trying to control the staking in his arms and hands.

Gabriel huffed, sent Embry another glare and followed his brother.

"Their wolves are going nuts." Embry quipped, noting their unease.

Bella shook her head. "They don't want to leave my side. They stood over me this morning for at least 15 minutes after the red head got chased away. After that, they curled up on either side of me to keep me safe. All we've really ever had was each other."

If not for his super hearing, Embry never would have heard the last part. "You're not afraid of them." He realized.

She shook her head. "They're my babies. Why would I fear them?"

Embry's head tilted to the side. She was an enigma to him. Most women would have broken down and run away screaming. Being a single mother to one boy was no fun. Being a single mother to twins who shifted into giant wolves? So far she'd been nothing but supportive. He shook his head and smiled.

"Mom? Grandpa's nurse just said he's awake and asking for you." Hunter said, his eyes not leaving Embry's.

"Ok. I'll be up in a minute. You go on ahead." She smiled.

"But mom… shouldn't we all go up together?" Gabriel asked.

"You two had better knock it off. **Now!** Control it! If you can't, then go run and come back when you can! You're in _public_ and I expect you to have **some** decorum." She hissed noticing both of them glaring.

Embry watched warily, afraid she'd provoked their wolves. He shook his head in awe when they calmed themselves down. "I've never seen something like that. When I was your age.. My mom only threw me out. You two are really lucky to have a wonderful mother."

"Yeah. We know." Hunter snapped.

Gabriel only snorted.

Bella had had enough. "Hunter William and Gabriel Charles! I **know** I raised you two better than that! Apologize. **Now!** I don't **care** if your wolves feels threatened! You're still **my** sons and you **will** mind your manners!" She hissed vehemently.

Embry nodded in acceptance of their apologies, noting the grinding teeth and hard eyes as they did. His wolf perked up in interest; he just didn't know what to make of these pups- or their fierce mother. They smelled like pack- the offspring of his alpha- but they weren't HIS pack. It left him wondering just how many of their kids would phase, and again he only sighed.

"I should get going. One of my guys was injured on the job site. I was only checking on him." He explained.

"I see. So you're still working with Sam then?" She mused taking in the logo on his shirt.

He shrugged. "I found out he's my brother. My mom finally broke down and told me. So… we worked it out, now we own our own construction company."

"Mom!"

She sighed. "I should probably go…"

"Hey.. Bella.. It's not my place… but…can I… would you mind… he'd love to see you. I can tell him where you are…"

She knew exactly who he was talking about. "He'll find out sooner or later, I guess. The fact you were so shocked means my dad did what I asked him to do."

For some reason, it sparked some ire in him. "Why though Bella? Why didn't you tell him?! Why'd you just leave and not come back?! You didn't even tell him about his own kids!" He didn't miss the way the twins watched their mom for signs of distress, nor did he miss the quiet, rumbling growls of warning coming from their chests.

"Part of it was fear. Part of it was my natural stubbornness. A lot of it was my selfishness. He asked me to come back. I left and did what he asked of me. It almost killed me, but I did it." She told him sadly.

Embry sighed. Jacob was going to be livid with a lot of people when he learned about this. "I'll let him know… just… here… call me when things get settled down." He said handing her a card. "I'm really sorry about your dad. He was there for us… we all love him. I'll pass it on to the pack that he's here."

She nodded and waved him off. "Come on boys. Let's go see grandpa." She said. She'd kept him waiting for long enough.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Hey, Jake. Embry is on the phone. He said it's really important and you need to hear it like yesterday."

Jacob sighed and wheeled himself out from under the car he'd been working on. "Thanks Paul." He said catching the grease rag.

Paul nodded. He'd long ago put aside the animosity for his alpha. They were related now- through marriage- and it did little good to keep fighting all the time. Rachel Lahote (nee Black) had come home for a week after college, taken one look into his eyes, and brought him to his knees in a way he swore no woman ever would. A year later she had walked down the isle to him. Two years after that, he and Jacob had opened their own garage. The two were close now, able to work together without tempers flaring.

"SHE'S WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SINCE WHEN?!"

Paul froze. The tone in his voice was one not used unless a certain woman's name was mentioned. Paul prayed Embry hadn't said anything. It'd been a good day so far. He winced when he heard something crash against the office wall, thankful there weren't any customers in the small waiting area. It took ten minutes to close the garage and secure the tools before going to face his alpha's wrath.

"Jake? Jesus! What the hell did you do? What did he tell you?" Paul asked looking at the broken glass, broken desk, torn papers, dented file cabinets and bloody walls.

"I'm going to MURDER Sam fucking Uley." Jacob growled.

"Jake… man… talk to me. What's going on?"

"She's back."

"She who? Who's back?"

"She's got twins too."

Paul sighed and counted to ten before trying to talk to Jacob again. "You've got to give me more than that, Jake…just… start from the beginning?"

Jacob sat down heavily, his elbows resting on his bent knees while he held his head in his hands. "Embry called to say Charlie is in the hospital. He ran into someone who looked- and smelled- like me, but different too."

"ooookay…. So… what else happened?"

"Bella Swan is there. They called her mom… and told her Embry was a wolf… like them."

"Oh shit…"

Jacob nodded. "She said… she told him she was only doing what I asked her to do… what I told her to do."

_ 'Damn it, Sam. You've screwed yourself big time.'_ Paul sighed and sat next to Jacob. "Is Embry sure?"

"Would he lie?"

Paul shook his head. "So… what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna kill Sam. Then I'm gonna meet me kids."

Paul frowned. "Sure you don't want to meet your kids and face Bella first?"

Jacob paused. "You might be right."

"You know he's gonna tell Sam…" Paul muttered.

Jacob shrugged. "They're brothers. It still won't save him from me."

"You scare me sometimes… you know that?" Paul asked noticing the sadistic smile on Jacob's face.

Jacob only shrugged and started cleaning up.


End file.
